The utilization of bioactive agents such as pesticides, e.g., insecticides, herbicides and fungicides has become an important fact of life. However, these materials are generally effective only as long as they persist on the substrate to which they are applied.
The basic motivation underlying the modern development of controlled release pesticidal materials has been to extend the duration between applications and thus increase the efficiency and hence economy of control. Controlled release of pesticides permits extended time intervals between treatments and reduction of the dosage, thus reducing environmental impact. Thus, from an ecological standpoint, controlled release of pesticides enhances the lifetime of a non-persistent agent at the site of treatment while maintaining the preferred property of rapid detoxification in the environment surrounding the controlled release pesticide.
The desired controlled release of pesticides has previously been achieved by their incorporation within a polymeric matrix, e.g., encapsulation wherein a pest control agent is surrounded by an enveloping polymeric wall that permits loss through diffusion, permeation or degradation; dispersion of the pesticide in an elastomer or a plastic wherein the pesticide is released through leaching or diffusion; and the chemical combination of the pesticide with a polymer in such a manner that the appended pesticide slowly breaks off the polymeric backbone upon exposure to the pest infested environment. However, the prior art approaches fall short of the desired goal in that there is not adequate provision for the adhesion of the pesticide within the polymeric matrix to the substrate. This permits the removal or transfer of the material from the substrate as a result of physical contact, wind, rain or other atmospheric conditions.